Carbon dioxide systems, including apparatuses for creating solid carbon dioxide particles, for entraining particles in a transport gas and for directing entrained particles toward objects are well known, as are the various component parts associated therewith, such as nozzles, are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,744,181, 4,843,770, 5,018,667, 5,050,805, 5,071,289, 5,188,151, 5,249,426, 5,288,028, 5,301,509, 5,473,903, 5,520,572, 6,024,304, 6,042,458, 6,346,035, 6,695,679, 6,726,549, 6,739,529, 6,824,450, 7,112,120 and 8,187,057 all of which are incorporated herein in their entirety by reference. Additionally, U.S. Patent Provisional Application Ser. No. 61/394,688 filed Oct. 19, 2010, for Method And Apparatus For Forming Carbon Dioxide Particles Into Blocks, U.S. patent application Ser. No. 13/276,937, filed Oct. 19, 2011, for Method And Apparatus For Forming Carbon Dioxide Particles Into Blocks, U.S. Patent Provisional Application Ser. No. 61/487,837 filed May 19, 2011, For Method And Apparatus For Forming Carbon Dioxide Particles, U.S. Patent Provisional Application Ser. No. 61/589,551 filed Jan. 23, 2012, for Method And Apparatus For Sizing Carbon Dioxide Particles, and U.S. Patent Provisional Application Ser. No. 61/592,313 filed Jan. 30, 2012, for Method And Apparatus For Dispensing Carbon Dioxide Particles, Ser. No. 14/062,118 filed Oct. 24, 2013 for Apparatus Including At Least An Impeller Or Diverter And For Dispensing Carbon Dioxide Particles And Method Of Use, all are hereby incorporated in their entirety by reference. Although this patent refers specifically to carbon dioxide in explaining the invention, the invention is not limited to carbon dioxide but rather may be applied to any suitable cryogenic material. Thus, references to carbon dioxide herein are not to be limited to carbon dioxide but are to be read to include any suitable cryogenic material.
It is sometimes desirable to reduce the size of blast media entrained in a fluid flow, prior to directing the flow to a desired location or for a desired effect, such as directing the flow out of a blast nozzle toward a target, such as a work piece. Blast media fragmenters are well known apparatuses, configured to reduce the size of blast media, such as but not limited to carbon dioxide particles, entrained in a fluid flow, such as but not limited to air. Fragmenters define an internal flow path through which the entrained flow of blast media flows and include means for fragmenting the blast media disposed to be impacted by at least a portion of the flow of blast media.